


Masturbation Mistake

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Do not post to another site, M/M, Masturbation, Omg and they were roommates, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Pete's alittlelot drunk when he gets back to the apartment he shares with Matt Riddle.
Relationships: Matt Riddle/Pete Dunne, Pete Dunne/Matt Riddle
Kudos: 8





	Masturbation Mistake

It’s after two o’clock in the morning when Pete stumbles home after a night at the pubs with Trent and Tyler, and the stairs leading to his apartment suddenly look more daunting then ascending Mount Everest. He gives a millisecond of thought to sleeping in his car for the night and avoiding the stairs at all costs, but his bed is up there, and the backseat of his Toyota isn’t nearly as tempting as his Serta. So, Pete grits his teeth, snarls at the steps, and then slowly makes his way up those thirty-six concrete blocks of torture.

When he finally makes it to his apartment, he does not fumble the keys, and he certainly does not spend three minutes struggling to get the tiniest key into the tiniest fucking lock ever, shit. Thankfully, mercifully, the door eventually gives way, and he shuts the door carefully behind him, ever mindful of Matt, his roommate, asleep in the next room. 

Matt.

Matt Riddle.

Pete’s newest and best ~~bro~~ friend.

With a smile on his lips and Matt on his mind, he weaves his way across the apartment and down the hallway to his bedroom. The door is already open, which is weird because Pete distinctly remembers closing the door before he left, but his intoxicated mind can’t be bothered to puzzle out why the door is open if he left it closed, so he walks in anyway. The room itself feels a little different, like everything’s been shifted just a few centimeters in either direction. Still, he drunkenly ignores that in favor of flopping onto the bed and groaning in relief as the mattress cushions his fall. He clumsily toes off his shoes, and they thud to the floor, all at once echoingly loud and then forgotten as he wiggles out of his jeans and settles into the sheets. His pillow smells different, kind of herbal and musky, and the scent tickles his brain with familiarity as an image of Matt forms in his mind. 

His stupid long hair and his stupid goofy grin and his obnoxious fucking abs, goddamn it. By all rights, he shouldn’t even like Matt. Shouldn’t like his lips or his laugh, and he sure as fuck shouldn’t want to _kiss Matt Riddle_ , but he does, and it’s beyond annoying.

Pete doesn’t even realize he’s doing it at first, but the next thing he knows, his cock is hard and leaking in his hand as he strokes it quick and sloppy. A few moments later, he’s spilling cum over his fingers and almost instantly passes out.

The next morning Pete wakes up hungover and confused because… he’s in Matt’s room, in Matt’s bed?

“Good time last night, bro?”

Pete whips his head to the side, and there’s Matt, a knowing smile plain on his lips, as he crunches the cereal in his mouth, and Pete is so screwed. 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a writing competition on tumblr and since posted here.


End file.
